ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Savages
Story John is standing in a beautiful city built on top of the water. Humans are walking all over the place, preparing for some sort of festival. John: Wow. Excuse me. (He stops a person walking by.) What’s this festival for? I’m new to this town. Person: You’ve never been to Soleanna’s Festival of the Sun? It’s a big festival celebrating Solaris, the sun god. The Princess herself will be gracing us with her presence for this event. (The person walks on.) John: The planet is named after their sun god? I guess Earth is named after Mother Earth. Now. (John pulls out a Plumbers’ badge, which had another Plumbers badge location on the screen.) Location, check the terrain. (The badge pulls up a map, and reveals a desert.) Of course. (John activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down.) Sonic Boom: Sonic Boom! (Sonic Boom then dashes off, running off into the distance. He then thinks back to what happened earlier in that day.) John, Gwen and Kevin are flying in the Rustbucket, heading towards Galvan Prime. Then, they get a transmission. Wes: (from hologram) John! Finally I got a hold of you. John: Sorry. The Omnitrix has, uh, been on the fritz. Communications have been down. Wes: Well, Aggregor has escaped. John: What?! But, he was turned into a Celestialsapien! Kevin: Osmosian DNA eventually overwrites and altercations, if absorbed naturally. Since he gained the alternate personalities of the species, and never got control of the powers, it makes sense that it would wear off. Wes: That is a priority. However, I’m calling you for something else. A Plumber has released a distress signal from the system you’re in. From the planet Solaris. John: Alright. I’ll head to Solaris, and find the Plumber. You guys go after Aggregor. Gwen: Wait, wait, wait! You’ve been getting separated from us far too much, and I don’t like it one bit! John: Relax. I’ll be fine. Gwen: I know. But. John: I’ll be fine. I’ll find the Plumber, and rendezvous with you to take down Aggregor. Kevin, is it ready? Gwen: It? Kevin: Yeah. (He puts the Rustbucket on autopilot, and they go back into the cargo area. There, Kevin reveals a small spacecraft.) It can’t go lightspeed, and you can’t leave the system with it, but it’ll get you to your destination. John: Thanks. Time to keep a low profile for a change. (Kevin laughs.) Kevin: Like that’ll happen. Gwen: Still, give it a try. John: Right. (John gets in the spacecraft, and the hatch opens up. John flies out, as the Rustbucket flies in the opposite direction.) End Scene That night, John is observing a colony of Tusken Raiders. They are wearing grey capes and goggles. They are set up in tents. John: Wow. The Plumbers log was right. These guys are savages. Hopefully this Plumber is still alive. (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Espionage: Espionage! (Espionage turns invisible, and enters the camp. In the sand, footprints form, going around the camp. He stops, and his eyes glow green. A Tusken turns, and the glow disappears, confusing the Sandperson. It moves on.) Espionage: That was close. As for the agent. (Espionage enters a tent, and turns visible.) Hello, Rouge. (Rouge was tied to a post.) Rouge: Well, well. I didn’t expect the great John Smith to waste time rescuing an agent such as myself. (Espionage comes over, and forms a mana knife in his hand, cutting the robe.) Espionage: Well, I was the closest Plumber in the area. Either way, let’s go. Rouge: Wait! I have a mission to complete. (Rouge breaks out of the tent, gaining the Tuskens' attention. They start firing rifles at her, as she dodges and kicks her way through them.) Espionage: Rouge, wait! (He turns invisible and runs out of the tent. Then, the Omnitrix times out, and Espionage reverts. The Tuskens turn to John, and start firing at him. John raises a mana barrier.) John: Sometimes, I hate this thing! (Then, Rouge comes back, holding some sort of scepter releasing darkness.) Rouge: You ready to go? (Rouge flies off into the night.) John: Oh, sure. Leave me hanging here. Tur-bo! (John swings his arm, creating a mana tornado. It forms a sandstorm, blinding the Tuskens. John then slaps down the Omnitrix.) Battle Tails: Battle Tails! (Battle Tails takes flight, flying after Rouge.) End Scene Rouge and Battle Tails land near a river, dried earth cracking under their feet. Battle Tails reverts. John: Was that really necessary? Going back into the camp of Tuskens, who had captured you, just for some scepter? Rouge: The Scepter of Darkness. I named it myself. After I left Mobius, I received an energy reading from the planet, similar to the Chaos Emeralds. I checked with my superiors, and they allowed me to come down and find the source. I did research on it as well, and there is nothing about it. This thing, technically, does not exist. If this falls in the wrong hands, this could be disastrous. And if I stop a potential disaster, then I’ll be rewarded with jewels! John: Always comes down to that, huh? Who is crazy enough to steal from Tusken Raiders? (Then, a herd of Tuskens appear, surrounding them.) Oh, man! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Shadow Lance: Shadow Lance! Rouge: Shadow’s form, huh? Shadow Lance: Yeah. And this thing has caused me problems. The Tuskens fire rifles at them, and they dodge, Shadow Lance running and Rouge taking to the air. Shadow Lance punches and kicks several Tuskens, knocking them away. Rouge comes spinning down, spin kicking several Tuskens. Shadow Lance then fires his Chaos Spear, flying to hit and destroy the rifles. The Tuskens then charge in, using their fists. Rouge takes to the air, flying over the jumping Tuskens. Rouge: Ha! Get me if you can, losers! Ugh! (Rouge is hit in the head by a rock, and it shows a Tusken with a slingshot. Rouge falls, dropping the Scepter. Shadow Lance activates his jet shoes, flying up to catch her. The Scepter hits the ground, breaking in half. Tuskens grunt in fear, and run away. Shadow Lance brings Rouge to the ground.) Shadow Lance: You okay? Rouge: Yeah. The Scepter! A mass of dark energy flies out of the Scepter, flying around frantically. It then flies at Shadow Lance and Rouge, and they jump back, the dark energy entering Shadow Lance’s shadow. Then, the energy takes a physical form, looking like Shadow Lance. Instead of red fur lines on its spines, it has light blue lines. It has green eyes, and no mouth. Shadow Lance then reverts. The Shadow: Oh! How ironic! I took your form, though quite a different, powerful one. Tell me, boy. Where is he? John: Who? The Shadow: You know who! The time traveling immortal. John: Who, what are you? The Shadow: I am Mephiles. Now, you shall suffer the pain that I have suffered! (Mephiles creates a dark energy sphere, enveloping them. They all teleport away.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson (flashback) *Kevin Levin (flashback) *Wes Green (voice only) *Rouge Villains *Tusken Raiders *Mephiles Aliens *Sonic Boom (cameo) *Espionage *Battle Tails *Shadow Lance Trivia *John releases Mephiles. *The name of the planet John's on is Solaris, the same as their sun god. *Rouge returns. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Solaris Arc